The present invention relates to a re-usable urinal appliance to be worn by male patients who are incontinent or otherwise bedridden. More specifically, the present invention includes a specially contoured bottle and support belt adapted to provide a comfortable, secure, hygienic and leak resistant means for collecting urine from bedridden or ambulatory patients who are incontinent.
A common, persistent, and difficult problem found in the elderly, in stroke victims, and in others, is dealing with long term urinary incontinence. The use of internal catheters in male patients is an excellent response to this problem, except that they are prone to cause infections if used for extended periods. External catheters are also used with some success, but they do not stay in place unless awkwardly secured. They are either irritable to the patient's skin, leak, have insufficient holding capacity, or are uncomfortable to wear, particularly for ambulatory patients.
What is needed, then, is a re-usable male urinal appliance that can be securely and comfortably worn by patients who must change position and than can hold adequate volume of urine without leaking.